Concert In Underworld
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Hades kebosanan, karena itu dia memerintahkan Rhea untuk konser di Underworld. Wew... siapa aja sih yang datang? / Humor gagal, abal dan ngaco.


A/N" Nyaha~ padahal GC masih belum selesai, tapi udah bikin fic baru, TsukiRin menggila dan pake kata banget~~ oke daripada dengerin TsukiRin yang lagi habis obatnya, mending kita langsung cekidot!

Disclaimad: Kurumada-sensei~ chara – charanya diajak menggila(?) lagi, okay? Lalu semua OC di sini punya yang lain selain Ringo dan Rhea Natsuzuki (jangan salah dengan Rhea Matsushima) yang udah jelas 10000000000000000% punya TsukiRin

Concert in Underworld

Hades menggelinding kebosanan di peti kemasnya, tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dan berjalan – jalan di Elysium. Nyanyian para nymph memberinya sebuah ide, lampu yang pernah menyala di atas kepala Nitsuki dalam GC kembali menyala di atas kepalanya, lengkap dengan sinarnya yang terang bederang mengalahkan sinar mentari di malam hari(?).

Kemudian dia memanggil Thanatos di istananya, sang dewa kematian menghadap Hades yang sedang menyirih daun sambel(?).

"Kita adakan konser di Underworld."

Thanatos menatap Hades dengan mata melotot kayak mau keluar dari rongga matanya, sementara Hades cuek bebek "Masalah penyanyinya suruh saja Rhea." Kali ini Thanatos nyaris ber-GUBRAK ria mendengar ucapan Hades 'Doh~ Hades-sama...'

"Kalau kau tidak yakin bisa meyakinkannya, cukup panggil dia ke sini sekarang."

Mendengar titah sang dewa kegelapan, Thanatos hanya bisa membungkuk sambil menangis sambel dalam hati. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah membayangkan penolakan – penolakan dari gadis berambut dark mint bercampur surai biru itu.

Di hall of judgement.

Rune dan Rhea sedang berdiskusi entah-masalah-apa-itu dan berhasil membuat Thanatos sakit kepala begitu mendengar sedikit diskusi mereka. Kemudian sang dewa shinigami a.k.a dewa kematian itu sedikit berdeham untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Tapi sayangnya dehaman itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, akhirnya mau tidak mau Thanatos menghampiri kedua hakim itu "Rhea, kau disuruh menghadap Hades-sama sekarang."

Gadis itu menghela nafas "Hai' wakarimashita, Thanatos-sama." Kemudian dia segera berlari ke Giudecca, eh... salah! Lari ke Elysium dengan kecepatan Ikki jatuh pas diterbangin(?) Aiacos.

Sesampai di Elysium gadis itu langsung menuju sebuah pohon dimana terasa cosmo sang penguasa kegelapan tersebut "Meio Hades-sama..." Hades tersenyum menatap kedatangan Rhea "Kemarilah Rhea, coba dengarkan nyanyian merdu para nymph itu."

Rhea menghela nafas, kemudian dia duduk di samping Hades dan mendengarkan nyanyian para nymph sambil merileks-kan badannya, tidak lama kemudian dia bernyanyi mengikuti alunan music dari lira Thanatos dan seruling Hypnos.

Hades menyeringai tipis "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan konser untukmu Rhea?" Rhea langsung terdiam dan memandang Hades, sementara yang dipandang hanya bersenandung riang "Ini perintah. Kau mengerti?"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau gads itu mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Hades. Hades menepuk lembut kepala Rhea "Kembalilah ke Giudecca dan persiapkan dirimu~" mau tidak mau gadis itu segera berlari kembali ke Giudecca, tidak lama kemudian sang penguasa kegelapan itu menyusul.

Hades menulis sebuah undangan yang langsung difotokopi Pandora, lengkap dengan tanda tangan khas sang penguasa kegelapan. Tetesan tinta hitam di samping tulisan "Hades sang penguasa kegelapan terhebat" yang berhasil membuat Pandora sweatdrop. Kemudian dia segera memerintahkan beberapa specter untuk mengantar undangannya.

Sementara itu di Mansion Kouma.

"_Nani kore...?_" Albafica memandang bingung undangan di tangannya, diikuti pandangan yang sama dari Marron yang sedang menggigiti rambut _aquamarine_-nya. _Out of curiosity_, dia membaca isi undangan itu dan ekspresinya berubah tak terbaca. "Yo _Nii-san, doushita_?" tanya Natsuki.

"Konser Rhea..." desis Albafica. "Rhea... Rhea apa dulu nih?" tanya Natsuki bingung, sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang muncul dari ujung abad 21 itu. "...Rhea Matsushima lah, kamu pikir Rhea yang mana lagi? Rhea yang Titan itu? _Like hell_ dia bisa nyanyi, Nat." kata Albafica agak kesal. "Natsu kira Rhea Natsuzuki. Dia kan 11.9 - 12 sama Nitsuki-_aneki_." Kata Natsuki dengan amat sangat polos dan _impure_.

"Jadi? Kalian mau ke sana?" tanya Icarus yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat Marron dari kepala Albafica (yang _literally_ lebih pendek darinya). "Menurutmu? Aku sih mau-mau aja. Ini undangannya dari Hades-_sama_. Kapan lagi dia mau berbaik hati ngundang konseran?" kata Natsuki udah _overjoy_ tingkat Leo Zodiarts(?) "Aku juga ikut! Aku harus jagain Natsu." Kata Albafica. "_Sou_... aku ikut deh. Anggap aja kencan." Kata Icarus enteng, sukses membuat Natsuki ngeblush dengan pikiran ingin secepatnya membungkam sang pacar dengan Scanning Charge + Final Wave.

"Sini kamu." Natsuki mencubit kedua pipi Icarus dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau pikir kita bisa kencan kalau ada makhluk biru menyebalkan ini, _kozou-yarou_?" tanyanya dengan suara se-_deep_ Saga. "Nggak ada yang namanya kencan kalau ada hawa-hawa terkutuk _Nii-san_."

"Berarti ini _family moments_ dong." Kata El Cid yang entah kenapa muncul sambil menyeret Sisyphus, Kardia, Aspros-Defteros, dan Asmita. "Yesh, KTA ngumpul!" kata Kardia dengan _kakkoii_(?)nya, dan itu sukses membuat sisi kekanakan Icarus bangkit.

Icarus dan Albafica langsung ngajak Kardia mojok cari rencana-entah-apa-itu, sementara Natsuki masih belum bisa bernafas lega karena Defteros dengan seenaknya menyarankan untuk mengajak Shun. "_Sonna koto arienai nda, Def-nii. Shun-san wa isogashii yo._" (Tidak mungkin Def-nii, Shun-san sedang sibuk)

Bukannya menyerah, tanpa pikir panjang Defteros merebut HP Natsuki dan membongkar isi kontaknya. Begitu ketemu nama yang dicarinya, taring iblisnya langsung muncul. "Huehehehehe... kau takkan bisa menolak, Andromeda." Pikirnya sambil menekan tombol dial.

"_Hai_, _moshi moshi_?"

"Oi, Andromeda!"

"A-Ah—Defteros-_san... doushita no?_"

"Jalan yuk."

"_Doko?_"

"Giudecca."

"_Doushite?_"

"Nonton konser kakaknya Yoru."

"Are? Rhea-chan?"

"_Sou_~ DNSH diundang Hades, nih. KTA juga." *entah kenapa ada BGM Cyclone-Joker*

"_Hontou?_"

"Iya, seriusan. Ini aku mau nebeng mobilnya Natsuki."

"Emang ke Giudecca bisa pake mobil?"

"Dibisa-bisain lah. Mobilnya diteleport(?) gitu."

#GUBRAK# *BGM suara orang jatuh ala gag comic*

"Oi, Andromeda?"

"Mana bisa~! Kalau mau ke sana kan harus lewat gerbang neraka, lalu ke sungai Acheron, masuk ke hall of judgement lalu nyebrang sungai di Inferno 5 lagi. Udah itu mau ngelewatin Cocytus."

"Dibisain aja, udah. Pokoknya DNSH-KTA harus datang, kay bye."

"Eh!? D-Deftero—"

*TUT TUT TUT TUT*

"Fufufu... FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seisi mansion _sweatdrop_ melihat Defteros yang tertawa bahagia ala Rhadamanthys yang baru balik dari markas Jakanja dan ngefeast bareng keluarga Sonozaki(?), tapi sebelum mereka sempat bertindak Aspros langsung mendorong mereka menjauh sambil tersenyum maniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis pake kata kebangetan yang sukses mengalahkan senyuman yandere Albafica. "Biarkan saja pria berdarah reptile ini, oke?"

"Tapi, Asp—"

"Nanti juga dia bakal balik seperti semula."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa semua ngacir ke Pontiac Natsuki—yang sebenarnya muat gak sih untuk 9 orang?

Tak lama kemudian, di garasi.

"Pokoknya aku yang nyetir!"

"Aku aja!"

"...Gimana kalo aku?"

"Gak, gak. Icarus diragukan."

"Jadiiii?"

"Aku aja..."

"Kabur~! Asppy mau nyetir!"

"Ini bukan balapan di Mars, brengsek!"

"Njir, siapa yang manggil gua gitu? Nama gua A-S-P-R-O-S!"

"...Bagaimana kalau saya saja?"

"Mampus kita semua kalo Asmita yang nyetir. Masalahnya di matanya itu!"

"Kamu meragukan mataku, Kardia?"

"Siapa suruh nutup mata mulu!?"

"Pika-Pika-Pikachu~!" (?)

"Fica yang nyetir...?"

"Emang bisa?"

"Udah, kalian diam semua! Di sini cuma Natsu yang punya SIM, jadi Natsu yang nyetir."

"..."

"Kok pada diem?"

"...SIM _tte nanda_?" (SIM itu apa?")

#GUBRAK# *masukin BGM orang jatuh ala gag comic (lagi)*

"GUE TEBAS KALIAN SATU-SATU."

"Durhaka lu dek."

"Ngaca."

"Hooooooi~ kalian mau ninggalin aku ya?"

#Krik

Semua—terutama Aspros—merinding hard rock melihat Defteros yang sudah sadar dari kenistaannya bersama Brajira dan Fangire Rook. Tapi kemudian Aspros pasang senyum manis lagi. "Enggak kok Def, kita masih bingung nentuin siapa yang nyetir. Ahahaha—" katanya dengan nada mujaki yang dipaksain pake suprabanget. Sementara yang lain pada sibuk jan-ken-pon buat nentuin siapa supir hari ini.

"Aku aja yang nyetir." Kata Shun yang baru muncul. Natsuki, Sisyphus, dan Kardia langsung bersorak bahagia (?) sementara sisanya menghela nafas lega.

Back to Giudecca.

Rhea mulai menghancurkan barang – barang yang bisa dia jangkau dalam kamarnya, vas bunga, patung kaca, patung keramik, patung batu, apapun benda yang bisa dia hancurkan segera dia hancurkan berkeping - keping. Tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh terduduk. Rambut panjangnya yang dia cat dengan warna hitam tergerai kemana – mana, persis seperti Sadako yang siap membanting(?) korbannya.

Kemudian dia menenangkan diri dan mulai memilah partitur – partitur di keyboard-nya *yang kebetulan selamat*, menimbang – nimbang lagu apa yang (mau tidak mau _**HARUS**_) dia nyanyikan nanti. Sementara Pandora dan Partita menghela nafas, memikirkan sehancur apa kamar gadis itu saat mereka lihat nanti.

Tidak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas dan memisahkan beberapa partitur, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah botol cat rambut dengan label _dark red_. Wajahnya memancarkan senyum _yandere_ dan mengambil alat – alat untuk mengecat rambutnya.

Di Gate of Hell.

"Natsuki-_chan~ ogenki desu ka~_?"

Seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun menubruk dan memeluk Natsuki dengan erat "Uh—Ringo-_aneki_—a-aku nggak bisa nafas—" wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, dia menepuk kepala Natsuki lengkap dengan cengiran yang amat mirip dengan Nitsuki "_Miss you so much_, Natsuki._ Gomen ne _aku gak pernah berkunjung, lagi sibuk di Hikari."

"_Sou ka_— aku juga sibuk, pertama sama pesanan perhiasan yang numpuk, sama satu lagi..." Natsuki menunjuk Icarus dengan sedikit kesal "_Atashi wa sugu ni kekkon shiyou._" ("Aku akan segera menikah.")

"HEEEEEEEEEEE?! KEKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN?!" (kekkon: menikah)

Semua personil menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan membahana Ringo, sementara wanita itu hanya nyengir minta maaf. Natsuki langsung menendang wanita itu "_Damare, kono yarou. Atashi no kekkon wa mirai no mondai ja nai, darou_?" ("Berisik, dasar brengsek. Pernikahanku bukan masalah masa depan, kan?")

Ringo menghindari tendangan itu dengan cantiknya, kemudian dia merapikan gaun berwarna dark mint-nya "_Gomen, gomen._ Tapi wajar kan kalau aku kaget dengar _imouto_ kesayangan kami mau nikah?"

"Bukannya kita juga, Rin?"

Ringo sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya "D- DM-kun..." wajahnya memerah sambil memegang tangan pria itu "Tapi itu kan masih 3 bulan lagi~"

"_Usotsuki!_ (bohong!) Lo sama Deathmask... _majikunai!_ (gak serius kan!)"

Deathmask menghela nafas, kemudian tanpa seorang pun menyangka. Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir Ringo, kemudian da melempar sebuah _sample_ undangan kepada Natsuki. Akhirnya mau tidak mau wanita itu harus percaya.

Aphrodite menggerutu tidak jelas, sesaat kemudian sebuah death glare mematikan tertuju kepada Deathmask "Sial, gue masih belum rela ngelepas adek gue sama lo, Angelo. Gak rela dunia-akhirat!"

Beberapa rekan saint pisces cantik itu tertawa, Aiolos menepuk pundak "Sudahlah, relakan saja Dite. Toh selama ini mereka sangat akur kan?" Aphrodite hanya bisa duduk gak manis dengan bimoli a.k.a bibir monyong 5 centi sambil menggerutu habis – habisan dalam hati.

Mereka dijemput Charon yang setengah mati menahan keringat dingin saat melihat Ringo –karena Rin tidak tahu kalau Nitsuki jatuh ke sungai Acheron dan dalam kondisi yang... tahulah-

Sesampai di Hall of Judgement. Rune langsung mengantar mereka ke Giudecca tanpa banyak bicara dan kejadian (baca: tragedy). Mereka melewati berbagai inferno tanpa mengalami insiden. Kecuali di bagian Regulus yang mau mengajak main Cerberus di Inferno dua dan Aiolia yang berniat memboyong bunga – bunga untuk Marin dan berakhir dengan ditendangnya sang saint Leo tersebut oleh Orphe.

Sesampai di Giudecca seluruh saint LC dan Classic (ditambah dengan Natsuki, Touma dan Ringo) cengok melihat panggung yang dibuat Hades dalam waktu singkat, tidak lama kemudian Defteros melihat seorang gadis berambut merah gelap + bando _neko mimi_ mengenakan kimono hitam yang indah berdiri di dekat panggung, pria itu mendekati gadis itu sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Bocah nakal, rupanya ini konsermu."

Rhea memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang pria berkulit tan nan sexy di depannya "Kan sudah Hades-sama bilang di surat undangan, baca undangannya gak sih?" Defteros langsung menjitak Rhea "Aku diseret ke tempat sial ini."

"Apanya yang tempat sial? Ini rumahku."

Defteros menepuk- nepuk kepala Rhea, sementara Rhea menghela nafas sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya yang amat sangat unyu dan kawaii, dengan suksesnya mengundang tawa dari sang Gemini adik dari era LC tersebut diiringi dengan sebuah cubitan di pipi chubby gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Aspros mendekati Defteros dan Rhea, awalnya Rhea mau menjauh, tapi bahunya sudah keburu dipegang oleh Defteros "Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Rhea menghela nafas sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Defteros di bahunya "Ringo _ba-chan._"

Defteros memandang usil bando yang dipakai gadis itu dan mulai mengganggunya –Aslinya cari kesempatan biar Aspros bisa gabung- "_Neko mimi,_ huh? _Kimi wa sono neko?_" (Telinga kucing, huh? Memangnya kamu kucing?" Rhea kembali menggembungkan pipinya sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya "_Neko janai yo~! Ji-san sono neko!_" ("Bukan kucing! Paman yang kucing!")

Kemudian gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah wanita berambut aquamarine yang sedang bercekcok ria dengan seorang saint Pisces berambut biru bergelombang saat melihat Aspros berdiri di belakang Defteros. Defteros menghela nafas sambil menatap keponakannya, kemudian dia merasakan cosmo Aspros di sampingnya "Dia masih belum siap..."

"Aku tidak perduli."

Sang Gemini adik hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melihat Rhea yang berlari ke pelukan saint Pisces itu, diiringi tawa riang yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sementara mata Aspros menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Tidak lama kemudian Yoru datang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dengan sedikit surai hitam, beberapa specter menggoda sepasang kekasih yang masih terbilang muda itu.

Belum lagi kedatangan Ikki bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah istri sekaligus ibu dari kekasih Yoru. Rhea menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman riang.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel lonceng dari lagu aku no meshitsukai, di tengah panggung sudah berdiri seorang pria dengan surai hitam plus model rubah overage-nya a.k.a Hades yang akan memberikan sambutan panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume(?) kepada seluruh hadirin dan hadirat(?) yang ada di Giudecca. 1 jam 1 menit 1 detik kemudian acara pun dimulai.

Tiba – tiba lampu di seluruh ruangan mati, tidak lama kemudian lampu yang menerangi panggung menyala secara tiba – tiba disertai cahaya yang mirip dengan kunang – kunang.

_Kimi to nagareteta_

_Hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni_

_Utsushiteta~_

Rhea muncul di tengah panggung, lengkap dengan kostumnya (kostum Hatsune Miku - Spica) dan juga rambutnya yang kali ini dengan ajaibnya berwarna hijau teal dan diikat twintail.

Seluruh saint era LC terdiam saat mendengar suara Rhea, diam – diam ternyata gadis itu memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Pandora dan Partita tersenyum sambil melihat gadis itu bernyanyi. Sementara Youma sedang merekam acara yang berlangsung dengan tab Yoru 'Nambah koleksi video konser Rhea lagi~ '

Ringo tersenyum lembut mendengar suara yang sangat dia rindukan, bahkan Aphrodite sampai memejamkan matanya 'Nitsuki... _doko ni iru, imouto?_'

_Mata yubiori kazoeta_

_Taki wo kasaneta yoru ni_

_Toikaketa_

_Toki wo tometa_

Belum sampai 5 menit, Pandora sudah merebut tab Yoru yang dipegang Youma dan menendang sang dewa terlupakan itu ke ujung ruangan. Yoru hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengambil buku kecilnya dan menulis – nulis sesuatu di sana.

Sementara itu beberapa saint sudah mikir yang enggak – enggak karena kostum Rhea yang –ehem!- benar – benar memamerkan keseksian tubuh Rhea yang 11 – 12 dengan tubuh Luka dari Vocaloid *nyasar*

Setelah selesai Hades memandang Yoru yang masih asyik dengan kerjaannya sendiri, Yoru yang merasakan pandangannnya segera menatap Hades "Ada apa?" Hades memberi isyarat agar Yoru maju ke panggung dan bernyanyi yang langsung ditolak pemuda itu.

Rhea langsung melancarkan jurus favorite-nya, yaitu kitten eyes no jutsu kepada sang adik kembar. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Yoru maju ke panggung, dan music pun terdengar.

_Kimi no ai wo eru tame nara_

_Senshi ni mo nareru sa if you need me_

Rhea tertawa kecil sambil masuk ke ruangan rias di belakang panggung, sementara Yoru bernyanyi. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk lagu – lagunya yang lain.

_Taiyou ni akogarete_

_Takaku takaku tonda tsubasa_

_Sono netsu ni tokasarete fukai umi e to ochite yuku_

Wajah Chiaki blushing berat saat merasakan tatapan mata Yoru lurus menatapnya, sementara Ringo tersenyum – senyum geli melihat modus dari keponakannya 'Ah~ dasar para remaja~'

Tidak lama kemudian, datang beberapa gadis – gadis cantik lainnya. Ternyata mereka adalah teman – teman Henna dan Nitsuki yang diundang secara khusus oleh Hades. Wajah Shun sedikit memerah saat melihat Sophie. Setelah Yoru selesai lampu di ruangan itu mati, tidak lama kemudian cahaya lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau dan biru.

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de_

_Koko kara tsuredashite~_

_Sonna kibun yo!_

El Cid tersentak saat mendengar lagu itu, kemudian dia menatap Sisyphus yang juga terkejut mendengar lagu itu. (perasaan dia udah pernah nyanyi lagu ini, kok papa Cid sama mama Sisy masih terkejut sih?)

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

Aspros memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas, sementara Yoru yang –mau tidak mau- duduk di sebelahnya terus menatap sang kakak "Lagu lama..."

Hades menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Yang penting bagus, aku ingat Nitsuki suka menyanyikan lagu ini." Yoru menatap Hades dari sudut matanya "Shizukana Yoru Ni adalah lagu yang selalu mama nyanyikan-" Hades segera memotong ucapan pemuda itu "Untuk menidurkan kalian, mana mungkin dia menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk menidurkan kalian."

_Musekaeru miwaku no KYARAMERU_

_Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

_Kon'ya wa doko made ikeruno?_

Ringo tersenyum saat mendengar suara Rhea yang sangat mirip dengan Nitsuki, kemudian dia menatap Aspros yang masih memejamkan mata 'Kami tsukanaide yasashiku shite, nigai mono wa mada kirai na no, mama wo tsukuri okashi bakari tabeta sei ne~' tanpa dia sadari, dia bergumam mengikuti nyanyian Rhea

Deathmask tertawa kecil "Tertarik untuk bergabung dengan keponakan manis kita, eh?" Ringo hanya mengulum senyumnya. Membuat sang saint cancer itu memeluk bahunya dan mencium pelipis wanita itu yang disambut dengan berbagai godaan dari yang lain.

Rhea memandang Ringo sambil memberi isyarat agar wanita itu ikut bergabung dengannya, awalnya Ringo menolak, tapi berkat jurus andalan Rhea (yang diturunkan dari Nitsuki) akhirnya wanita itu turut serta.

_[Duet]_

_Zutto koishite SHINDERERA_

_Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa_

Beberapa saint perusuh dan kekanakan langsung berubah menjadi fanboy kerasukan, terlebih karena bergabungnya RIngo di atas panggung bersama Rhea. Well, Rhea yg seksi *ditabok Rhea* dan Ringo yang –uhuk – aduhai *dilempar ke jurang* berhasil membuat yah~ pemikiran para saint – saint gaje itu melayang – layang ria, beruntung death glare yang dikirim Deathmask dan Aphrodite sukses menghentikan pemikiran itu.

Para specter? Hey~ mereka semua udah bergila~ alasannya? Noh~ *nunjuk Rhea* artis satu itu berhasil meracuni otak mereka hanya dengan aksi panggung yang sederhana.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah mereka selesai Hades langsung melempar Kagaho dan Ikki ke atas panggung, Rhea menatap tidak mengerti perbuatan sang dewa kegelapan itu. Kenapa? Yah~ karena~ BUAT APA DIA NGELEMPAR DUO BURUNG ITU KE PANGGUNG?! *caps jebol*

Akhirnya mereka memahami maksud Hades dan mulai mengambil gitar, Rhea memandang ke panggung dengan penuh semangat dan entah sejak kapan sudah ada spanduk "I Love Kagaho" yang dipegangnya bersama beberapa specter. #eh

Defteros tertawa lirih saat melihat Shun dan Rhea yang paling antusias melihat Kagaho dan Ikki, tapi yah... dia tetap menikmati apapun yang akan terjadi. Termasuk kehancuran total nfufufufufufufu~

_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence.  
Who are we mistaken?_

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou..._

Fangirl dan fanboy mulai berteriak gak karuan, yah~ di sini termasuk Rhea. Karena kakak kesayangannya *nunjuk Kagaho* SO COOL! Wew, TsukiRin aja sampe ngiler sendiri #gak

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi lampu di panggung kembali mati dan di tengah – tengah panggung Rhea berdiri dan music pun terdengar.

_Chiisana tokimeki afureru omoi_

_Watashi wo ugokasu tooka kan to iu jikan na seiyaku_

_Kotoba no mahouto yo anata ni todoke_

_Ten-yori takaku nokosareta nanoka ni omoi wa komete_

"_Chotto matte!" Watashi to anata wa ato mika_

_Kizuita tsunagari anata to no kyori_

_Subete ga kieyuku wasureru anata ga kowai_

_TAIMU RIMITTO tomaranai no_

_Anata no kioku ni nokoshite kudasai_

_Watashi to iu chiisana sonzai_

Defteros mulai memainkan jubah yang dipakai Aspros, bukan karena dia bosan, tapi karena dia sudah mengantuk. Mana mau dia tertidur begitu saja sementara siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang akan dia lewatkan nantinya. Karena itu jubah Aspros lah yang menjadi bahan mainannya.

Perlahan sang Gemini kakak merasa risih karena jubahnya dimainkan terus, akhirnya dia melepaskan jubahnya dan memberikan jubah itu kepada Defeteros "Jangan dihilangkan." Sang adik hanya menyeringai setan sambil memainkan jubah itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Hypnos berhasil menjebaknya ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Setelah Rhea selesai. Hades memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang makan, beberapa saint mengerutkan dahi mereka. Karena mereka tahu kalau makanan Underworld tidak boleh mereka makan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat yang ada di atas meja makan .

Beberapa saint yang masih kekanakan segera menyerbu tempat duduk yang menurut mereka 'empuk' a.k.a gampang meraih makanan. Rhea dan Yoru mendengus saat melihat tingkah mereka 'Dasar bocah – bocah konyol.'

Tidak lama kemudian Hades berceramah entah apapun itu, dan acara makan pun dimulai. Rhea dengan tenangnya mengambil sebuah beef burger. Sementara Yoru dan Chiaki memakan spaghetti di piring besar berdua. *uhuk! Sepiring berdua~ cie~~*

Acara makan di Giudecca saat itu jauh lebih ceria dibandingkan yang biasanya, tentu saja karena diramaikan saint – saint yang 'agak' kekanakan serta percekcokan kembar Gemini yang ada 2 pasang *nunjuk Aspros-Defteros sama Saga-Kanon*. Tapi sayangnya Rhea jadi super pendiam dan lebih memilih duduk di dekat Thanatos di ujung meja daripada bergabung dengan yang lain walau sudah dibujuk – bujuk setengah mati oleh Ringo dan Aphrodite.

Kalau Yoru? Err~ jangan harap dia mau duduk di dekat Aspros walaupun di samping Aspros ada Defteros dan Kanon. Malah dia duduk di dekat pojokan bareng Chiaki dan asyik – asyikan makan bareng kayak di atas. *TsukiRin ngiri /gak*

Tidak lama kemudian acara makan itu selesai, sebagian besar specter kembali ke tempat masing – masing. Entah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan atau apa. Sementara para saint masih sedikit berbasa – basi dengan Hades di ruang konser sementara.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Rhea menghela nafas lega. Dia sangat lelah dengan semua ini, kemudian dia duduk di jendela. Yoru menghela nafas sambil duduk menyandar di belakang kakaknya. Mereka saling menyandarkan kepala mereka.

_[Yoru & Rhea]_

_Hanareteite mo souse bokura wa_

_Amagakeru seiza no uraomote_

_Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo_

_Sora wo koe hikareau GEMINI sa_

Aspros terkejut saat mendengar Yoru dan Rhea yang bernyanyi. Awalnya pria itu hendak mengambil jubahnya yang ketinggalan (Defteros: Sengaja gue tinggalin *masa bodo*), tapi kemudian dia bersembunyi di dinding dekat sepasang anak kembar itu.

_[Rhea]_

_Futo me ga sameta gozen niji_

_Totemo kowai yume wo mitanda_

_Hitori furueru konna toki_

_Dareka dareka tasukete yo_

Aspros tertawa kecil mendengar lirik lagu gadis itu, kemudian dia menghela nafas 'Benar – benar bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan bocah... kekanakan...'

_[Yoru]_

_(Kono sora ga ochitayou na kanashimi mo)_

_[Rhea]_

_Mune no oku kara kikoetekuru_

_[Yoru]_

_(Tokashiteyuku atataka na rizumu sa)_

_[Rhea]_

_Kienai youni dakishimete_

Pria berambut biru panjang itu semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding, dia akui suara kedua anak itu sangat merdu, apalagi jika mereka bernyanyi dalam bentuk duet. Sementara itu ternyata Defteros menyusulnya karena pria itu terlalu lama "Asp-"

Aspros segera menutup mulut sang adik kembar, memberi isyarat agar pria berkulit tan itu diam. Defteros melihat ke arah Rhea dan Yoru, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengikuti sang kakak yang merapat ke dinding.

_[Rhea & Yoru]_

_Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa_

_Me wo tojite kodou wo kanjite_

_Kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo_

_Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru_

Kali ini seluruh saint LC bersembunyi di tempat yang sama, awalnya mereka hanya menyusul sepasang saint Gemini mereka yang menghilang terlalu lama. Regulus terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia tersenyum "Mereka sebenarnya anak – anak yang baik, iya kan?"

Sisyphus mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia memandang El Cid yang menatap Rhea dan Yoru dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Entah itu pandangan sedih atau kasihan, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

_[Yoru]_

_Mayoikonda sono tori wa_

_Kanawanu koi ni mune wo kagashita_

_Futashika na ashita tada ikiru no mo_

_Sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo_

_Koko ni kite hane wo yasumete_

_Soshite kizutsuita kokoro iyashite_

_Nakiyandara utaou ai no uta_

Mendengar Yoru menyanyikan bagian yang agak ngerap, semua langsung memandang Aspros dengan pandangan 'Kau-bisa-ngerap?' Aspros hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu, mana tertarik dia dengan dunia tarik suara. Dia berbeda dengan Nitsuki yang setengah mati mencinta dunia seni.

_[Yoru & Rhea]_

_Nee nakanaide samishii toki wa_

_Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite_

_Ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo_

_Kimi to koku to demawaru chikyuu sa_

Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum kecil, bagi mereka lagu ini benar – benar menggambarkan cerita kedua Gemini yang ada di samping mereka. Aspros dan Defteros memandang mereka sambil menaikkan satu alis, Regulus tertawa kecil sambil berkata "Mirip kan? Hahaha..."

"Ssst! Regulus!"

Dan Regulus hanya nyengir mendengar peringatan dari teman – temannya.

_[Yoru & Rhea]_

_Hanareteite mo souse bokura wa_

_Amagakeru seiza no uraomote_

_Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo_

_Sora wo koe hikareau GEMINI sa_

_[Yoru]_

_hikareau GEMINI sa_

_[Rhea]_

_hikareau GEMINI sa_

Tanpa mereka sadari saint – saint yang mengintip mereka bertepuk tangan, membuat keduanya terkejut. Regulus mendekati Rhea dan Yoru sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran "Apa judul lagu itu?" kakak beradik itu saling bertukar pandangan, kemudian menjawab bersamaan "Gemini."

Sepasang saint Gemini yang ada di sana menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan 'Kalian-tidak-serius-kan-bicara-seperti-itu'

Kesebelas saint menatap Aspros dan Defteros bersamaan, sementara yang ditatap membalas tatapan mereka dengan datar "Apa?" dengan usil Kardia mendekati mereka "Kalian malu mendengar judul lagu Rhea?"

"Buat apa?"

Kardia langsung beku di tempat mendengar ucapan Aspros yang disertai tatapan dingin nan tajam dari empunya, Rhea dan Yoru yang cuek bebek dengan keadaan sekitar mereka segera mereka bersahut cepat "Kami Gemini."

Semua saint memandang mereka, yang ditatap malah membalas tatapan mereka dengan santai "Apa?" Defteros mendekati mereka dan memberi sebuah jitakan "Kalian ini! Apa lagi yang kalian sembunyikan dari paman kalian, eh?"

Rhea mengusap – ngusap keningnya sambil manyun "Apaan? Sembunyikan apa? Masa' enggak ngasi tau zodiac sendiri dibilang nyembunyiin sesuatu? Ngerti yang namanya privasi gak sih?"

Defteros menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengacak rambut Rhea yang kini kembali berwarna hitam. Pria itu sweatdrop dalam hati saat mengingat berapa kali keponakannya ganti pakaian dan warna rambut, sampai – sampai dia mengira kalau gadis itu sebenarnya botak kalau Rhea tidak pernah memperlihatkan warna rambutnya yang asli. #slapped

Tidak lama kemudian Mu datang "Ano... apa kalian masih mau di sini? Kami sudah mau pulang." Shion memberi isyarat kepada teman – temannya, mereka mengangguk. Regulus langsung memeluk Rhea dan Yoru "Senang sekali hari ini bisa bersenang – senang dengan kalian, kapan – kapan main ke tempat kami ya?"

Yoru langsung melepas pelukan dari sang saint muda itu "Tidak akan." Regulus tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya "Aku memaksa dan akan kutunggu!" kemudian dia mengejar teman – temannya yang sudah pergi duluan.

Pemuda bersurai biru dengan dark mint itu menghela nafas "Astaga... aku mau ke tempat Julian-sama dulu." Rhea tertawa kecil "Ya sudah, sana pergi. Kay bye~" gadis itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan adiknya yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dan jawdrop 'Kakakku... dasar...' kemudian pemuda itu pergi keluar, meninggalkan Giudecca yang mulai sepi karena satu per satu penghuninya mula terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

~~~The End~~~

A/N: Astaga... ampuni diri ini karena membuat fic absurd (plus minjam OC orang) di tengah – tengah in-progressnya GC, tingkat stress yang sudah ada di level dewa membuat otak konslet totaaaaaaal! Oke, review please?


End file.
